


Weather Patterns

by sonneta



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonneta/pseuds/sonneta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy, pre-Sports Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather Patterns

"What's with this crazy weather?" Jeff gulps his beer.

 _Low pressure system over the Atlantic, fueled by cold water currents from Canada._ Jeremy thinks, biting his tongue gently to stop the information from spilling out. He knows it would only bring blank looks. He's tired, and he decides he's had enough.

"I'm gonna head out."

"'Night. So, how about..."

Jeremy strides out of the bar. The snow and dark have a muting effect on the world, and Jeremy is only relieved for a moment before he recognizes his own solitude.

He shifts his shoulders up and darts into the night.


End file.
